(if you're wondering if i want you to) i want you to
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: A los seis años, Emma les hace prometer que los tres se casarían una vez que fueran adultos. [H & BL]


**Disclaimer: **The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

**Summary: **A los seis años, Emma les hace prometer que los tres se casarían una vez que fueran adultos.

**Pareja: **Ray/Emma/Norman.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del manga. Post-canon y probablemente divergencia del canon. Posibles dedazos. OoC gratuito uwu

* * *

**(If you're wondering if I want you to) I want you to**

* * *

A los seis años, Emma les hace prometer que los tres se casarían una vez que fueran adultos.

Ocurre en una de esas contadas tardes luego de sus exámenes diarios, en que Emma y Norman optan por acompañarlo a la biblioteca envés de ir a jugar a las atrapadas con el resto de sus hermanos. Él se dedica a repasar junto a Norman un libro de anatomía humana cuando Emma les pregunta, súbitamente, si acaso saben lo que es un casamiento.

—Leí la palabra en un libro y fui a preguntarle a Mamá lo que era —les comenta y, sin esperar a que respondieran a su pregunta inicial, añade, moviéndose inquieta en su silla—; me dijo que era cuando dos personas que se aman hacen una ceremonia y prometen sólo estar el uno con el otro.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —cuestiona Ray entonces, ligeramente irritado por la interrupción; mientras que Norman sólo observa a Emma expectante, con un deje de curiosidad en su expresión.

—Estaba pensando que suena divertido, ¿por qué no lo hacemos? —Su voz entusiasta resuena en la habitación a la vez que ella los señala a ambos con ademanes infantiles— ¡Vamos a casarnos!

Sus palabras quedan flotando en medio de ellos. Ray, una vez pasada la sorpresa, se limita a enarcar una ceja— sin que se le pasara por alto cómo el rostro de Norman iba adquiriendo un notorio rubor, mientras tragaba saliva como si se hubiera atragantado con sus propias palabras ante la sorpresa. Termina por volver su atención al libro, no sin antes mascullar secamente:

—Sólo los adultos se casan, torpe; no los niños.

Norman asiente inmediatamente, un leve tinte rojo aun presente en sus mejillas tan pálidas.

—Es cierto Emma, casarse no es algo que los niños puedan hacer —le explica pacientemente, juntando sus manos de esa forma que le hace ver tan maduro.

Emma los observa a ambos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, para después volver a sonreírles como si nada.

—Entonces tendremos que casarnos cuando seamos adultos, ¿qué les parece? —propone con simpleza, como si estuviera hablándoles de cualquier otro tema trivial.

Ray vuelve a traspasar su atención del libro hacia Emma, sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en la idea? —Pregunta— De todos modos… sabes que será probable que no nos veamos de nuevo una vez que nos adopten —añade, esperando que hubiese pasado desapercibida la forma en que su tono de voz baja un poco al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Sólo han pasado un par de días desde su charla con Mamá después de todo, y él bien sabe ya para entonces que la perspectiva de ser adoptados por una amorosa familia no es sino una gran y cruel mentira.

(_Ellos, por otro lado_…)

— ¿Lo dices porque nuestros hermanos no han vuelto a contactar con nosotros, verdad? —inquiere Norman. Ray se limita a asentir, sin confiar del todo en su capacidad para responderle. Tendría que trabajar mejor en eso si iba a seguir adelante con este asunto del espía.

—Pues es otro motivo para hacerlo, ¡entonces no importará que tan lejos estemos, tendremos que reunirnos para cumplir la promesa! —exclama Emma con una sonrisa radiante. Y siempre ha sido tan testaruda cuando se lo propone que Ray sabe que tardaría un buen rato en poder disuadirla de su idea, _si es que llegaba a lograr hacerlo_.

—No tiene sentido —arguye con seriedad—, ¿crees que dentro de quince o veinte años recordaremos siquiera este día? ¿O que tomaremos en serio una promesa hecha entre niños?

— ¡Pues yo lo recordaré! ¡Estoy segura de que lo recordaré y ustedes también deben! Porque incluso si nuestros otros hermanos no se han comunicado con nosotros, yo sí lo hare; les escribiré todos los días para recordárselos —le responde mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Y claro que nos la tomaremos en serio, porque será una promesa importante.

—Pero incluso si lo recordamos y decidimos cumplir con esa supuesta promesa, ¿cómo nos encontraríamos después de tantos años? —argumenta, arqueando una ceja nuevamente.

—Bueno de esas cosas podemos preocuparnos en su tiempo —Emma se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

—_Qué buen plan_ —comenta Ray sarcásticamente—. Es imposible. Para que sepas ni siquiera existen los matrimonios en tríos. Tú misma lo dijiste, un casamiento es entre dos personas. No podríamos incluso si—

— ¿Y por qué no? ¡Tal vez no sea algo común pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible o que eso deba detenernos! —y su mirada es demasiado intensa, demasiado determinada, para una niña de su edad. Bien podría darle escalofríos a cualquier otro—. Deja de ser tan amargado Ray. Yo los quiero mucho y ustedes me quieren también, ¿no? ¡Entonces casémonos! Así estaremos siempre juntos, sin importar qué pase.

Ray lanza un bufido, exasperándose. Porque sabe que es una estupidez, que ellos ni siquiera vivirían lo suficiente como para volverse adultos y pensar en casarse, ya fuera entre ellos o con alguien más. Lo sabe pero no puede usarlo como un argumento, _por supuesto que no_. Se vuelve hacia Norman, quien hasta el momento se había contentado con verlos discutir con una suave sonrisa en las facciones, como si le entretuvieran; del mismo en que siempre reacciona cada vez que él y Emma tienen algún desacuerdo.

—Tú también sabes que es una tontería, ¿cierto? ¡Dile algo! —musita señalando a Emma con un dedo acusatorio, logrando que ésta se sobresaltara.

Norman ríe ligeramente, antes de dirigir su atención a Emma y decir:

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido Emma.

Emma suelta una exclamación de victoria mientras Ray se encoge en su asiento, suspirando.

—Bien, ¡ya está decidido! —Emma se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca— Voy a ir a decirle a Mamá que nos ayude, espérenme aquí.

Sale corriendo entre risitas veraniegas, dejando a ambos niños con aquel enorme libro ya abandonado aun abierto enfrente de ellos. Ray vuelve a suspirar.

—Vamos Ray, no pongas esa cara —le dice Norman con amabilidad.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Si también te emociona tanto la idea, ¿por qué no solamente se casan ustedes dos o lo que sea? No hay necesidad de arrastrarme también —replica, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿No lo preferirías así?

Norman se sorprende ante sus últimas palabras. Y es que la cosa es que últimamente Ray no puede evitar notar la forma en que Norman mira a Emma, tal vez sin darse cuenta aún, como si observara algo hermoso y brillante, ridículamente atrayente; como si observara un amanecer demasiado cautivador como para apartar sus ojos de él, o algo por el estilo. La mira con un cariño de cierta manera (no precisa aun en cual) diferente a la que lo ve a él o a cualquiera de sus hermanos y hermanas.

—No digas eso —Norman niega con la cabeza, para después sonreírle—, siempre es más divertido cuando estamos los tres.

_Ah._

—Ah —murmura, bajando el rostro hacia las páginas de su libro, pero sin molestarse ya en tratar de leerlo. Ya ha terminado de rendirse ante la idea de hacer cambiar de opinión a esos dos; discutir con Emma era una cosa pero siempre que Norman se le une de repente se vuelven invencibles, todavía más si él mismo se decidía a formar parte en cualquiera que fueran sus decisiones.

_Un equipo perfecto._

Así (en cosa de menos de una hora) con tres anillos hechos con las flores que Mamá recogió para ellos, sus hermanos como testigos y Emma besándolos a ambos en la mejilla —para vergüenza de un azorado Norman y un Ray que en vano intentaba disimular que también se había ruborizado un poco—; los tres quedaron comprometidos oficialmente. O lo más oficialmente que aquello pudiera ser, tratándose todo sólo de un inocente juego de niños que aún no comprendían el peso de sus acciones.

(Y Ray se convence de que está bien que lo fueran, que siguieran siéndolo, al menos por ahora.)

* * *

**X**

* * *

Si Ray tuviera que señalar un momento preciso, probablemente escogería ese como el día en el que decidió que las vidas de ellos eran más importantes que la suya. Que, si iba a venderse como un espía para el enemigo (para su madre), entonces sería todo en pos de ellos; que encontraría la forma en que ambos lograran escapar de aquel fatal destino y alcanzar su final feliz, incluso si tenía que ser a costa del resto (y de sí mismo).

Ya han transcurrido casi diez años desde ese día, y si en ese entonces alguien le hubiese dicho que esa era la manera en que iban a terminar las cosas, él no lo hubiera creído; catalogando algo así como un milagro que era imposible que ocurriera. _Vaya ironía_.

Y ahí están ahora, libres de aquel mundo de pesadilla. Viviendo tranquilamente de una manera en que antes sólo hubiesen podido haber soñado, pero el sueño se ha vuelto realidad y finalmente pueden respirar en paz, crecer sin temer a la muerte acechándolos por entre las sombras. Había sido un largo camino, habían perdido seres queridos y luchado casi cada día, pero al final habían logrado vencer; cambiar la promesa y abandonar la tierra de los demonios.

Adaptarse al mundo humano aún les es un trabajo en proceso, y probablemente tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que las pesadillas se disiparan del todo; pero están juntos, _están a salvo._

Y Ray los ve —le es inevitable no hacerlo—, los observa a ambos; cómo sonríen, sus expresiones ya libres de tanta preocupación y miedo. Ve a Emma, con sus sonrisas de sol y su cabello salvaje, destilando por sus poros un amor puro e incondicional por aquellos a quienes llama familia, así como lo ha hecho desde siempre; tan fuerte y valiente, tan inspiradora— y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que su optimismo innato le sacaba de sus casillas; al final terminó siendo ese mismo optimismo, aquella esperanza a la que ella tanto se aferró en pos del bienestar de los demás, lo que los salvó (lo que lo salvo a él). Ve a Norman y sus ojos de cielo despejado, Norman a quien por tanto tiempo pensaron haber perdido para siempre, sólo para encontrarlo nuevamente y volver a ser el trio invencible, incluso cuando por un momento aquello pareció imposible de realizarse. Ve a Norman con su mirada teñida de amor puesta sobre Emma y cómo ésta empieza a devolverle la mirada y.

_Oh._

(Definitivamente no debería de dolerle tanto como lo hace el darse cuenta de eso.)

* * *

**X**

* * *

Si lo piensa demasiado, Ray podría llegar rápidamente a la conclusión de que terminó por darse cuenta de que amaba a Emma durante el año y medio en el que; junto a Gilda, Don, Violet y Zack; viajaron por el mundo de los demonios en busca de respuestas. No fue sencillo, claro, entre que se recriminara a sí mismo el pensar en esas cosas en la situación en la que estaban y que el recuerdo de Norman le embargara de una sensación de culpabilidad, tardó un tiempo en ser capaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos. Pero llegó un punto en el que no fue capaz de continuar negándoselo a sí mismo, no cuando miraba a Emma de soslayo y _simplemente lo sabía_. Empero, nunca se permitió a sí mismo actuar, contentándose con quedarse a su lado del mismo modo en que había estado desde el momento en el que ella le salvó de su propia desesperación y lo guió hacia la libertad. Asimismo se dio cuenta de que también amaba a Norman en el preciso instante en el que volvió a verlo tras creerlo muerto por ya dos años y fue capaz de sostenerlos a ambos entre sus brazos nuevamente, aferrándose a aquella calidez tan familiar, agradeciendo por estar con vida, por tenerlos a ambos a su lado una vez más.

La cosa es que él siempre los quiso, de la forma más sincera que alguien como él, en medio de tantos secretos y mentiras, hubiera podido. De otro modo nunca habría hecho las cosas que hizo, en primer lugar. Sólo que pese a todo nunca fue capaz de ver hasta entonces cuándo aquel amor que juraba ser fraterno pasó a ser algo más profundo, casi tangible. En que los mira sin percatarse y, por más que le gustaría poder afirmar que aquella leve punzada en el pecho que comienza a sentir no tiene nada que ver con sus manos entrelazadas y sus sonrisas repentinamente cómplices, sabe que mentiría. Que es feliz por ellos, inmensamente feliz; porque es todo lo que ambos se merecen, su final feliz de cuentos de hadas y— Sin embargo—

Al final, está bien que sea así, piensa. (Él que entregó a tantos de sus hermanos en bandeja de plata, al final no podría merecer algo así, ¿cómo podrían ellos aceptarlo siquiera?) Estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de ellos y esta vez no sería diferente.

Ha sobrevivido a encuentros con bestias hambrientas de carne humana, después de todo; un amor no correspondido no va a ser lo que lo mate.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Curiosamente, se le vuelve incluso más difícil el olvidar aquel amor una vez que los ve juntos. Probablemente debido al aura de empalagosa felicidad que irradian al estar juntos y que a él le parece que los hace brillar tanto que bien podrían dejarlo ciego. Se vuelve incluso peor cuando ambos se le acercan y lo arrastran a la ciudad más cercana a "explorar", yendo de tienda en tienda, probando comidas exóticas; fascinados ante aquella sociedad tan distinta, abrumadora y atrayente a la vez. Se le hace imposible cuando ellos, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera haber asumido, no lo excluyen sino todo lo contrario. Siguen siendo el mismo trio unido de antes y Ray genuinamente no sabe si debería sentirse agradecido o no por ello; es que no ha de ser nada sano para su corazón cuando ambos se le arriman de improviso ante cualquier oportunidad, la cabeza de Emma posándose sobre su hombro y su cabellos haciéndole cosquillas contra la piel, y el brazo de Norman presionado suavemente contra el suyo como asegurándole su presencia tan próxima; están _tan cerca_ que él bien podría comenzar a cuestionarse si sólo se está imaginando cosas. Que antes nunca fue raro o incómodo para ninguno de los tres el encontrarse en posiciones similares, sino al contrario, resultaba algo reconfortante y natural. Pero ahora—

_Ya no debería serlo._ No comprende cómo Norman puede estar bien con eso cuando podría pasar tiempo a solas con Emma. _Ya no son niños_, ya no pueden estar siempre juntos los tres, por más que él en el fondo lo quiera así.

Entonces el corazón le da un vuelco cuando siente los dedos de ambos rozar los suyos tentativamente, y se dice que ellos no tienen idea del efecto que han adquirido esas acciones, en el pasado sólo pequeñas e insignificante muestras de afecto, sobre él. Se convence también de que podría sólo dejar las cosas así como están, disfrutar de sus compañías y de su calidez, al menos por un rato, mientras aún puede.

(Después de todo, él siempre fue de aquellos que se rinden fácilmente y los viejos hábitos son difíciles de borrar.)

Es que para Norman siempre se trató de Emma y, al final, para Emma siempre fue Norman. Pero para Ray desde el principio todo fue acerca de ambos, Emma y Norman— siempre juntos.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Ocurre que Ray no se espera encontrarlos en su cuarto a esas horas de la tarde, asumiendo que al no encontrarlo habrían decido salir ellos solos ese día— la verdad es que él mismo había planeado que fuera eso lo que ocurriera, y ese sin duda no era el resultado esperado.

— ¡Ray! ¡Te estábamos esperando! —exclama Emma, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas tan deslumbrantes.

Norman, a su lado, deja de mirar a través de la ventana el patio donde algunos de los menores juegan, para voltear a verlo, sonriéndole a su vez con cierta dulzura apenas enmascarada. A Ray se le seca la boca, pero se niega a cambiar su expresión y dejar entrever la manera en que su corazón acaba de acelerarse.

—Pensé que iban a ir a una cita —comenta de la nada, arrancándole un ligero rubor a Norman mientras Emma se apresura a agarrarle de la mano y darle un ligero apretón. Ray aparta la mirada disimuladamente.

—Sí, de hecho teníamos pensado ir al cine de la ciudad —afirma Norman—. Por eso vinimos a buscarte.

Ray arruga el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes? —cuestiona, incluso si no es necesario.

— ¡Pues claro! —Emma lo mira extrañada— Vamos, hay que llegar antes de que empiece la función…

—Si saben que no puedo acompañarlos a sus citas, ¿cierto? —replica más molesto de lo que sabe que debería estar, pero ya está cansado de estar en esa situación que sabe que no le hace bien a nadie. Norman y Emma merecen su privacidad y él… él merece una oportunidad para poder superarlos.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta Emma ladeando la cabeza. Y ambos tienen una expresión de intriga tan genuina que lo descoloca.

— ¿Acaso no creen que es raro que yo los acompañe a todas partes? —pregunta él a cambio, con cierta amargura.

Emma y Norman voltean a verse el uno al otro, sus manos aun entrelazadas con firmeza, como si no comprendieran de qué está hablando. Es Emma quien nuevamente expone aquello, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué parte de eso es extraño? —Pregunta—. Siempre hemos hecho las cosas los tres juntos…

—Sí pero esto es diferente —niega con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada a Norman como pidiéndole silenciosamente que le dijera algo a Emma, sin embargo el albino opta por no entrometerse lo cual le da cierta sensación de estar viviendo un deja-vu—. Ustedes están saliendo, tienen que hacer cosas de pareja y no pueden esperar que yo esté ahí acompañándolos todo el tiempo. No sería… no sería normal.

— ¿No lo sería? —Emma murmura con una expresión repentinamente decaída que hace que el estómago le pese en culpa. Pero entonces frunce el ceño y, dándole un leve apretón nuevamente a Norman como pidiendo su apoyo, dice con firmeza—. Pues entonces sal con nosotros.

Ray deja salir un sonido de protesta inconscientemente y se sobresalta cuando Norman comienza a reírse, casi doblándose hacia adelante debido a sus carcajadas y el pelinegro está a punto de reclamarle que lea el ambiente y detenga a Emma de una vez, cuando él se detiene y dice:

—Sí que has encontrado una solución rápida Emma —les sonríe abiertamente a ambos—. Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo.

— ¿Cómo que hagámoslo? ¡Qué diablos les pasa! No puedo salir con ustedes —protesta Ray, sólo para ser interrumpido por cierta chica antena.

— ¿Por qué no? Si los tres nos queremos no tiene nada de malo que estemos juntos. ¡Y no vayas a decir que no te sientes de ese modo porque no estamos ciegos Ray! —reclama consiguiendo que el susodicho sintiera su cara arder repentinamente ante aquella acusación— Y nosotros también te queremos mucho —añade, más tranquila—, así que no hay ningún motivo por el que no debamos salir. Además —esboza una pequeña sonrisa, con cierto deje de nostalgia—, prometimos que nos casaríamos cuando fuéramos adultos, ¿no es así? ¡Que ni se te ocurra faltar a tu promesa!

— ¿Eso otra vez? ¡Éramos sólo unos críos! ¿Por qué…? —Traga saliva, tratando de deshacerse de cierta molestia en la garganta— ¿Por qué saldrían conmigo si no les gusto de esa forma?

—Pero sí nos gustas Ray —le contradice Emma, sus palabras causando que su corazón se estremeciera sin su permiso.

Sin embargo—

—No me refiero a _ese_ tipo de gustar —reniega, tratando de darse a entender.

Pero sólo termina por callarse súbitamente, cuando Emma suelta la mano de Norman y se le acerca repentinamente. Siente como sus piernas se paralizan y no alcanza a reaccionar hasta que Emma ya se ha puesto de puntillas, acercando su rostro al de él, uniendo sus labios de forma casi impulsiva. Es un beso precipitado y descuidado, los labios de Emma resultan cálidos contra los suyos y le saben a sumo de naranjas y al verano mismo. Emma rompe el beso tan rápido como lo inició y antes de que Ray pueda decir algo es Norman quien se encuentra enfrente de él ahora— Norman, ya ligeramente más alto que él, que posa sus manos contra sus mejillas y lo hace elevar el rostro levemente, antes de que sea él quien lo bese esta vez. El beso es lento y suave y le sabe a petricor y a brisa de invierno. Siente un escalofrío agradable recorrer su espina dorsal.

Norman se aparta, pero se mantiene en la misma posición con sus manos posadas en las mejillas de Ray, la punta de sus dedos trazando círculos sobre su piel.

— ¿Es esto suficiente prueba para ti, Ray? —le pregunta con una sonrisa, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas debido a su proximidad.

—Yo… tú… —musita apenas, tratando de recomponerse— ¿_por qué hacen esto_?

La sonrisa de Norman se extiende un poco, de aquella manera tan característica suya, como si uno de sus planes hubiera salido exitoso.

—Porque te queremos Ray ¿no lo hemos dejado claro? —Le dirige una mirada de soslayo a Emma, que los observaba con una expresión de plena felicidad— Tal vez Emma y yo necesitemos volver a besarte para que lo entiendas…

— ¡No bromees! —exclama, haciéndolos reír.

—No bromeamos —niega Norman, sus pálidas mejillas adquiriendo cierto tono rojizo—. Nos gustas mucho Ray, a ambos. Así que sal con nosotros, por favor.

Suelta sus mejillas y a cambio lo toma de la mano, Emma se les acerca y agarra sus manos libres entre las suyas. Ray ya no sabe ni qué decir.

—Después de todo —prosigue Norman—; tú ya sabes que siempre es más divertido cuando estamos los tres.

—Vamos a mostrarte algo increíble, así que sólo acepta, ¿vale? —Emma añade con esa determinación tan suya.

La comisura de los labios de Ray se curvea instintivamente ante eso. Empero, se encuentra a sí mismo bajando la mirada, incapaz de verlos a la cara cuando ellos lo están mirando con tanto amor.

— ¿En serio se creen capaces de aceptarme después de todo lo que…?

—Lo que hiciste lo hiciste por nuestro bien, Ray, pese a todo —lo detiene Norman, hablando con seriedad—. Y al final, tras lo que pasó, ¿acaso no podría yo decir algo similar? —concluye, con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Ray se le queda mirando, sin haber esperado aquello para nada, mientras que Emma llama a Norman con una expresión preocupada que se tranquiliza una vez que Norman esboza una ligera sonrisa y les dice:

—Hemos cometido errores, pero seguimos estando juntos. Lo hemos estado desde siempre, ¿no tendría sentido acaso que lo sigamos estando?

Y siguen ahí de pie con la manos entrelazadas, como lo hicieran un día ya hace mucho cuando se prometieron que escaparían todos juntos de aquel viejo orfanato.

—Entonces Ray, ¿qué dices? —Emma le pregunta, y por su expresión Ray está seguro de que si llegara a optar por seguir negándose ella no le permitiría escapar.

(Como si fuera a querer escapar de ellos alguna vez.)

—Supongo que nunca puedo decirles que no a ustedes, ¿eh? —Es lo que responde, una sonrisa temblorosa pero sincera surcando sus facciones— Acepto —pronuncia, saboreando cada silaba y letra de aquella simple palabra.

Emma deja salir una exclamación de alegría y suelta sus manos para rodearlos a ambos a la vez con sus brazos y abrazarlos fuertemente. Norman también los abraza, envolviéndolos como si sostuviera algo precioso, y hace mucho (quizá desde el día mismo de su llegada al mundo humano) que Ray jura no haberse sentido tan feliz, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, como si finalmente pudiera respirar. Y se aferran los unos a los otros entre risas infantiles, como en antaño. Sólo que ahora es diferente, claro—

Resulta que—

(Los niños han terminado por caer en el amor.)


End file.
